An Unexpected Love
by My-Crimson-Tears
Summary: The championships are coming up and every team needs 6 players to participate, the famous Blade Breakers are 1 member short so they put an ad out in the local papers. When the new blader turns up, it isn't quite what they expected.Full Summary Inside
1. A Female Kai

**Ok, Hi this is my 2nd fanfic. I haven't finished the Fire Starter yet, but when I got writers block I got bored so I began to write this. And yes, this chapter as been re-posted and I changed the name from 'Becky' to 'Pandora'. but if I put Becky anywhere, let me know and I'll change it to Pandora.**

**Here's the full summary:**

**The world championships are coming up and every team needs 6 players to participate, the famous Blade Breakers are 1 member short so they put an ad out in the local papers. But when the new blader turns up, it isn't quite what they expected. For one thing, it's a girl and will they be prepared for her?**

**And some info on my OC :**

**Name : Pandora Hiwatarix**

**Age : 15**

**Hair : Blood Red**

**Eyes : Crimson**

**Skin : Pale Pale (looks like there's no blood in her body)**

**Tattoos : Flame around belly button**

**Bit beast : Elektra**

**Type : Darkness and Fire Cat**

**Element : Fire**

**Attacks : Cold Fire, Lost Strike and Skull's Wrath**

**Chapter 1 : A Female Kai**

''Tyson!'' yelled Kai, ''what?'' asked Tyson sleepily. ''Get your fat ass out of bed and - '' but Kai was cut off when there was a knock at the door, Kai went over to open the door and Tyson took this chance to try and doze off again.

''What do you … want?'' asked Kai as he opened the door and gazed at the young beauty before him, a girl with blood red waist length hair which was mostly covered by a black bandana, the deepest crimson eyes he had ever seen, her eyelids were painted In black eye shadow with a bit of mascara, the palest skin next to his, a spiked choker around her neck, a black top which exposed her stomach a little, with a grey jean jacket on top, red and black striped arm warmers with spiked wristbands on her wrists, a spiked belt, black cargo trousers with some black converse all stars trainers with a red flame at the front, was gazing back at him coldly.

''I'm looking for the Blade Breakers '' she replied, ''why?'' asked Kai. ''Because I'm their 6th member dip shit!'' snapped the girl, ''well you found them, I'm the captain, Kai'' replied Kai coldly. ''Yeah Yeah, just don't expect me to follow orders or anything'' she replied and followed Kai into the room.

''Ray, Max, Kenny, Tyson, this is …. What's her name'' smirked Kai, ''it's Pandora'' said Pandora carelessly. ''Right, whatever'' replied Kai, ''so, what's your last name?'' asked Max. ''Forget it'' replied Pandora, ''come on tell us'' said Tyson ''no'' she said. ''PLEASE!'' pleaded everyone except for Kai, ''fine, my full name is Pandora Hiwatarix'' replied Pandora giving in. ''Wait, did you say Hiwatari?'' asked Ray, Kai looked up at his last name being mentioned ''no, Hiwatar - ix'' said Pandora then asked ''why?''. ''Well old sour pants over there's name is Hiwatari'' said Tyson pointing at Kai, ''I'm only 15 and will you stop giving out my personal information!'' snapped Kai.

''Look, can you just tell me where my room is?'' asked Pandora, ''great a female Kai'' smirked Tyson but fell silent under the death glares of both Kai and Pandora. ''I'll take you, I'll probably pass your room on the way to mine'' said Kai, ''fine'' replied Pandora plainly following Kai out the door.

''What is your room number anyway?'' asked Kai, ''room 254'' replied Pandora. ''Are you sure?'' asked Kai, ''yes, why?'' replied Pandora. ''Cause that's also my room'' said Kai, ''joy, how far is it then?'' asked Pandora. ''Up 14 floors'' replied Kai, when he saw the discomfort on her face he asked ''do you have a problem sharing a room with me?''. ''Huh, no I'm just not used to being around people who are happy all the time. I've been a loner most of my life and I guess I'll just have to adjust to this new lifestyle, can't make any promises thought'' smiled Pandora, but then it disappeared as quickly as it came.

''Screw the stairs, let's take the elevator'' Said Kai, ''fine'' replied Pandora as they both walked over to the elevator and got in. Kai pressed the button for their floor and waited, but half way up the whole hotel had a black out. The whole elevator came to a stop and went black and Kai felt something grab hold of him, he took his lighter out of his pocket and clicked the gas to light the flame. When there was light he noticed that the thing that had grabbed him was Pandora, she was clinging to his chest like no tomorrow.

''Um, I guess you don't like the dark?'' asked Kai, Pandora realised what she was doing and let go of Kai, but still stood close to him ''sorry'' she apologized. ''Don't worry I'm not too fond of the dark either, I've just gotten used to it'' said Kai, ''do you smoke?'' asked Pandora. ''No, why?'' replied Kai, ''then why do you have a lighter?'' said Pandora. ''To at least have a little bit of light around me when it's dark'' replied Kai, ''I have a candle if you wanna light that?'' suggested Pandora.

''Ok then'' said Kai as he watched Pandora dig around in her big black and red bag and pull out a big red candle, let Kai light it then sat down and put the candle on the floor. After a few minutes, Kai sat down beside her and watched the gentle flame flicker from side to side. Hours passed and the hotel still hadn't gotten their power back, as Pandora watched the dancing flame her eyes started to close. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep and was now in a dreamless dream.

When she woke up, she found herself in the lap of a sleeping Kai. 'Wow, he looks so peaceful like that. I've seen him in the be blade arena and he looks really viscous. I bet this is the side of him no one's seen' thought Pandora sitting up and trying not to wake Kai up.

She stood up and looked around, it was still very dark even though there was a candle. Pandora then suddenly had the urge to blade, she took out her black and red blade and attached it to her black launcher. The base was as sharp as a knife giving it excellent endurance, it had an engine gear giving it extra speed, a medium weight disk for brilliant balance, a thin sharp extra attack ring under the main attack ring which was razor sharp, but the bit chip contained no bit beast yet.

Then something else popped into Pandora's head and she liked the idea. Instead of Blading, Pandora aimed her blade at the elevator door, ''GO!'' she yelled waking Kai up. He shot to his feet unaware of what was happening, he then looked at Pandora who was trying to ram the doors down with her blade. ''You know that won't work'' said Kai, Pandora stopped and turned round ''and why not?'' she asked. ''Because not even the most powerful blade can break those doors, they're made of a special kind of metal and steel mixed together making them almost invincible'' replied Kai.

''Whatever boff job, time for plan B'' said Pandora taking her jacket off and throwing it in the corner, ''Plan B?'' asked Kai as he noticed how muscled Pandora's arm were. All of a sudden Pandora began to hammer the door with her fists at a furious speed, making small dents in the doors. ''Your crazy'' said Kai, ''am I? At least I'm trying to get US out of here!'' she yelled back at him. Kai was taken back, nobody had ever yelled at him before and therefore wasn't used to it and didn't know how to reply. Satisfied that she had shut Kai up, Pandora turned back to the doors and continued to hit them.

After a while, Pandora fell to the ground in exhaustion, her knuckles were bloody and stung like hell. ''Told you'' smirked Kai, ''SHUT UP!'' screamed Pandora and turned away from him. ''Why are you so cranky?'' asked Kai, Pandora turned back to face him ''why? Because we've been stuck in this elevator for over 2 hours now, my knuckles sting, I've got a pounding headache, I don't like the dark and I'm fucking claustrophobic!'' she yelled.

''You don't like small spaces do you'' said Kai, ''no I don't, that's what claustrophobic means. Go ahead, laugh about it, not that I care cause no one care's about me'' replied Pandora. ''Why would I laugh at you?'' asked Kai, ''well, everyone else does'' relied Pandora in a quiet voice.

A smile popped onto her face as she looked at Kai to the elevator's roof and back. ''What are you thinking?'' asked Kai, ''I need to get on your shoulders'' replied Pandora. ''WHAT?'' yelled Kai, ''there's an emergency exit up there, I'm probably lighter so you can lift me up so I can undo the screws, then we can crawl through the vents to a hallway'' explained Pandora getting a screwdriver out of her bag.

''Fine, if it gets us out of here'' replied Kai and helping Pandora up onto his shoulders, she then started un screwing the bolts on the exit. ''You go 1st'' said Pandora getting off Kai's shoulders, ''what about you?'' asked Kai. ''I'll pass my bag up, then I'll pull myself up'' replied Pandora giving Kai a leg up, once he was on top she passed her bag up. Pandora then blew out the candle and tried to pull herself up, but found it very difficult in the dark. She then felt something grab her hand and pull her up ''need a hand'' smirked Kai, ''thanks'' said Pandora, grabbed her bag and followed Kai through the nearest vent.

They seemed to wander around for ages until Kai stopped for a break, Pandora crawled up beside him which was a big mistake. ''Oops, I'm stuck'' said Pandora, ''great'' replied Kai sarcastically. He was actually quite nervous being stuck next to a girl, with their groins incredibly close to each other. All of a sudden there was a creaking sound and the vent began to give way.

4 teenagers were walking down the hallway in the dark, until they also heard the creaking and stopped. Suddenly there was a crash and a scream, then almost by magic the light switched back on.

The 4 teens looked up to find a massive hole in the ceiling, then they looked down at the floor to find their team captain on his back and their newest member laying on top of him, their faces so close you could say they were kissing (but they weren't). But they were both unconscious, ''OH MY GOD!'' yelled Ray, Max, Kenny and Hilary, Tyson just screamed like a girl.

**Ok, well that was the 1st chap and I hope it's a bit longer than the other chapter in my other story. Anyways you know what to do, please hit that little GO button down there and submit a review. Later readers, I'll see you in the next chap**


	2. Not Telling You

**Well hi again, hope you all liked the 1st chappie and now it's time for the 2nd one.**

**Thank you to all these people who reviewed - L-93, whitetiger22, Clare, Feuerblade, randompunkyaz, asfoora4, luvisgood, Z Star The Hidden Dragon, Satan-Kitty 12 and Phoenix From The Flames 1978.**

**Kai : Why did I end up un-conscious?**

**Pandora : Well so did I, remember?**

**Kai : Yeah but why did you make me break your fall?**

**Pandora : Because Becky wrote it that way!**

**Kai : But why couldn't you be crawling about in the vents with Tyson or someone else?**

**Pandora : Because I don't Like them**

**Kai : What and you like me?**

**Pandora : Well…….um, yeah**

**Kai : Oh sorry**

**Pandora : That's ok**

**Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny :Uh huh, can we get on with the fic now!**

**Kai :Shut it losers**

**Pandora :Yeah, I can take as long as I want and there's nothing you lot can do about it! laughs evilly and shows fangs**

**After all that, here's chapter 2 : Not Telling You**

Crimson Eyes opened as he took in his surroundings, he found his body on a clean black bed in what looked like his hotel room .

''Thank god your awake Kai'' came a voice,

Kai turned onto his side to find concerned crimson eyes staring back at him. Only then did he notice the thumping in his head, he put his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes again.

''Headaches aren't nice are they, now you know how I felt in the elevator'' laughed the same voice,

Kai opened his eyes once again and began to remember the events of this morning.

Flashback

All of a sudden there was a creaking sound and the vent began to give way. Kai then pulled Pandora on top of him

''what are you doing?'' she asked,

''breaking your fall'' replied Kai.

''NO, NO YOU WON'T'' screamed Pandora struggling but it was too late,

The whole vent broke and the two fell. Pandora screamed but was cut off as Kai hit the ground first, bounced a bit banging their head together and knocking them both un-conscious.

End flashback

''So that's what happened'' said Kai,

''Kai, why did you break my fall when we fell?'' asked Pandora.

''I don't know really, it was kind of stupid now that I think about it'' replied Kai sitting up,

''well I think it was sweet, that was the nicest thing _any _guy has ever done for me'' replied Pandora walking over to her own bed and sitting down.

''Whatever'' said Kai,

''well excuse me for being honest'' smirked Pandora getting out a book and pen.

Then she started scribbling something, she then took out some coloured pens from her bag and went back to her drawing. A few minutes later, she toe the page out and stuck it above her bed with some blue tack.

''Now I feel safe'' she mumbled and walked into the bathroom,

Kai took the chance and went over to her bed to look at the picture. He gasped as he saw what she had drawn,

''quite mesmerizing aren't they?'' came Pandora's voice.

''They?'' asked Kai,

''vampires'' replied Pandora pointing to her picture of a female vampire.

The vampire had black hair with two red streaks at the front, possessed looking red eyes, metal coated armour around her chest, a red shirt under it with long drooping sleeves and a long black skirt that covered her legs and feet.

''But why vampires?'' asked Kai,

''I can't say'' replied Pandora..

''But why not?'' asked Kai,

''because…..I don't wanna hurt you'' said Pandora quietly.

''How could you hurt me?'' asked Kai again,

''you don't wanna know'' replied Pandora.

''Why won't you tell me?'' asked Kai quite angrily,

''BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO! IS THAT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON, HUH? NOW LEAVE ME ALONE, STOP QUESTIONING ME AND GOOD NIGHT!'' yelled Pandora at the top of her lungs.

She got into bed and pulled the covers over her head,

''fine'' said Kai and went back over to his own bed, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When Pandora was sure Kai was asleep, she slipped out of bed and hopped out of the window and on to the balcony that was outside their room. She looked up at the full moon and felt her body tense up, she was about to jump off the building before….

''Pandora? What are you doing out there?'' asked Kai,

'DAMN!' thought Pandora as she climbed back through the window.

''Nothing, I was just a bit hot'' she lied,

''well get some rest, intense training tomorrow'' replied Kai.

''Why tomorrow? What's wrong with right now?'' asked Pandora,

''alright, let's get the others up'' smirked Kai.

''Yes, let's'' replied Pandora showing a faint smile,

'what the? Is that a fang?' Kai asked himself, he then looked at her picture and noticed the two looked a little similar.

''Hello? Come on, we got a training session to do!'' yelled Pandora already half way out the door,

''right'' replied Kai running after her.

''I am not taking the elevator again'' stated Pandora,

''What? You wanna take the stairs down 14 floors?'' asked Kai.

''Yeah, it'll be fun'' replied Pandora walking over to the staircase,

''and how will it be fun?'' asked Kai following her.

Pandora sat on the bar,

''like this'' she said and began to slide down.

When Pandora got off on the right floor, Kai done the same and slid down as well.

'Wow, this is kinda fun' thought Kai,

Which is what most people would think, if they don't fly off the bar and slam into a wall on the way down. Luckily, Pandora grabbed the back of Kai's shirt and saved him from becoming a Kai pancake.

''Thanks'' gasped Kai,

''just be more careful next time'' smirked Pandora.

''Who shall we get up first?'' asked Kai,

''who's afraid of what?'' replied Pandora.

''What?'' said Kai,

''just tell me'' scoffed Pandora.

''Ok, Kenny's afraid of vampires, Ray doesn't like dogs but I don't know about Tyson or Max'' replied Kai,

''And what about you?'' grinned Pandora.

''I'm not scared of anything'' lied Kai,

''Hmpf…. I'll find your weakness eventually'' sighed Pandora.

''I'd like to see you try'' smirked Kai and went into the room Max and Ray were staying in.

Pandora went in first and crept up besides Ray's bed, she put her mouth close to his ear and…..

''WOOF!'' she yelled,

''EEEEEEEEEEP'' squeaked Ray and jumped straight out of bed.

''Get dressed Ray, early morning training session'' explained Kai,

Ray nodded and went into the bathroom.

''How are you gonna wake Max up?'' asked Kai,

''watch and learn'' replied Pandora.

She traced a finger over Max's lips then licked her finger, Kai was confused.

''sugar'' she whispered to Kai,

''oh Maxi, do you want some SHERBERT LEMONS?'' yelled Pandora.

Max's eyes cracked open and he jumped up,

''where's the sugar?'' he asked.

''Get dressed and do a training session, I might just give some to you'' replied Pandora,

Max zoomed into the bathroom just as Ray came out and was dressed in a second.

Next they went into Tyson and Kenny's room, Kai, Max and Ray stood at the door while Pandora went over to Kenny. She grabbed a torch and put it under her chin,

''Kenny'' she said spookily.

Kenny opened his eyes and looked straight at Pandora,

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, A VAMPIRE!'' he yelled.

''Calm down, it's only me'' said Pandora turning the torch off,

''oh Pandora, please don't do that again'' begged Kenny.

''Get dressed and I promise I won't'' promised Pandora,

Kenny got up and was dressed in 5 seconds flat.

''Now for the hardest one'' sighed Max pointing at the snoring elephant on the other bed,

''not a problem'' smirked Pandora.

''How do you plan to wake him up?'' asked Ray,

''Has Tyson ever been in or in a relationship with anyone?'' replied Pandora.

''We're not totally sure, but we think he has a thing for Hilary'' replied Max,

'Hilary? Hilary? Oh, Hilary Tatibana, I've seen her with you in the recent championships, why isn't she here?'' asked Pandora.

''She couldn't come to the qualifying rounds, she'll be with us for the preliminary's though'' replied Ray,

''oh ok, this should still be a piece of cake'' smiled Pandora.

She walked over to the freezer and pulled out some ice cubes, then walked back over to Tyson.

''You guys might wanna leave the room for this'' laughed Pandora trying not to drop the ice,

''we can handle anything'' replied Max.

''ok, suit yourself'' shrugged Pandora.

She then bent down next to Tyson and said in the best Hilary voice she could do,

''oh Tyson, could you stand up for me?''

Tyson stood up still asleep and walked over to Pandora, he swayed a bit before literally slamming her into the wall actually thinking it was Hilary. This caught Pandora by surprise and nearly dropped the ice cubes, Tyson then went too far with her when he began sliding his hand up her top.

''No one gets that close to me without my permission……. And you don't have it'' she hissed and pushed Tyson away,

She pulled open his PJ trousers and drooped the ice cubes down them.

Tyson opened his eyes, realised who was in front of him and jumped at least a foot.

''sorry to disappoint, but I'm not Hilary, so get dressed…NOW!'' yelled Pandora.

He gulped and then jumped another 2 feet when he realised what was down in trousers. Ray, Max and Kenny were rolling about on the floor laughing un-controllably while Kai was trying to hold a smirk.

''Nicely done'' Kai said to her,

''pay attention and you could learn something'' smirked Pandora walking out the door, her blood red hair swaying behind her.

'Why does she tease me like that god damn it' thought Kai,

''Yo, earth to Kai?'' asked Tyson now dressed.

''huh?'' replied Kai,

''stop dreaming and get your rear in gear'' said Tyson.

''Keep talking like that and I'll kick you up the rear'' warned Kai and Tyson ran out the door.

''Now that's more captain like'' smiled Pandora poking her head back through the door and earned a smile from Kai as he walked past her.

**Well that's that, it's kinda good I stayed home today cause I felt a bit Ill lol, otherwise I would of never updated this lol. Hope you like it and could you help me out and review PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, thank you.**

**Kai : why did Tyson have to ram you into the wall?**

**Pandora : I had to get him up somehow**

**Kai : yeah but………………..**

**Pandora : what is it?**

**Kai : nothing**

**Pandora : if you say so, but you look kind of upset**

**Kai : I am not upset, ok maybe a little**

**(goes up to Kai and kisses him on the cheek)**

**Pandora : better?**

**Kai : much thanks**

**Pandora : was anyone looking?**

**Kai : I don't think so**

**Pandora : good**

**Kai : why?**

**Pandora : surely you don't want them bugging you all the way to the championships that i kissed you**

**Kai : your right**

**Pandora : They wouldn't understand**

**(cracks up laughing)**

**Till the next chapter, Bye bye :D**


	3. Beginner Or Pro?

**Hi, there I haven't updated this one for a while, so I thought I would for all you readers. Thank you to all those who reviewed the last few chapter, here's another one for you**

**Chapter 3 : Beginner Or Pro?**

In the training room, the BladeBreakers were setting up.

''I wanna battle Kai first'' chirped Pandora,

''Sorry Pandora, you'll have to go through us rank by rank to get to Kai'' replied Tyson.

''Fine then, who's first?'' asked Pandora,

''Kenny is'' replied Max.

''Right, but can I put some music on, I'm still half asleep'' laughed Pandora,

''Sure'' said Kenny, he was teaching Max to record on Dizzi at that moment.

''I think I got it now, I just have to press this button to start, and this one to stop'' said Max,

''That's right'' replied Kenny and began setting up Hopper.

Pandora smiled and walked over to the CD player, she then put in a CD. A few seconds later, music blared out of the speakers. Kenny, Max, Ray and Tyson were holding their hands to their ears so they wouldn't go deaf.

''Is it too loud?'' asked Pandora,

''Just a bit'' smiled Max.

''Ok, I'll turn it down a bit'' laughed Pandora adjusting the volume.

''What music was that?'' asked Tyson,

''It's my music'' replied Pandora.

''he means who's singing this?'' asked Ray,

''Oh right, it's me'' laughed Pandora.

''You mean this is your voice, and your music?'' asked Kai,

''Yeah'' smiled Pandora.

''Wow, that cool'' grinned Tyson.

''Although I'm a completely different person when I'm on stage'' mumbled Pandora,

''You mean you've been singing…on stage…at a gig?'' asked Kenny.

''Yeah, I've been with loads of bands while they were on tour'' replied Pandora,

''What bands?'' asked Tyson.

''Ummmm, Papa Roach, Aiden, Good Charlotte, Linkin Park, Evanescence, Avril Lavigne, The Offspring, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Slipknot and Kelly Clarkson'' replied Pandora counting on her fingers.

''But how?'' asked Max,

''I subscribed to their official sites and won tickets on their competitions'' smiled Pandora.

''Just wow, your so lucky to have seen all those bands up close'' gawped Tyson,

''I know, luck has mostly been on my side'' gleamed Pandora.

''Speaking of luck, I wanna see how my luck is with battling you guys'' she smiled.

''Ok, Ready? 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!'' yelled Max.

''Go Hopper'' called Kenny,

''let's give it to them!'' yelled Pandora.

They both launched their blade into the dish, Pandora's blade span silently in the middle of the dish while Hopper hopped around the sides.

''Hopper attack!'' commanded Kenny,

Hopper hopped towards Pandora's blade but just as it was about to hit it, it moved out of the way and slammed Hopper out of the dish.

''Who's next?'' smirked Pandora,

''I am'' smiled Max.

''Ooooh, Maxie, you win this and I'll give you 5 packets of Sherbet Lemons'' teased Pandora.

''Right, 3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!'' yelled a hyper Max,

''Let's make this quick'' grinned Pandora as her blade slammed against Draceil.

''Good defence Maxie, but it isn't enough to fight me off. Slam him!'' yelled Pandora to her blade,

Her blade obeyed and began to slam Draceil. But after a while, Pandora's blade moved towards the edge of the dish.

''We've got her now'' said Max as Draceil charged at her blade,

''Too slow'' mumbled Pandora.

Her blade moved out of the way just as soon as Draceil was about to hit it, but Draceil flew out of the dish instead.

''Don't worry Max, I'll still buy you a packet of lemons'' smiled Pandora,

''Cool, thanks'' grinned Max and walked to the others.

''My turn now'' said Ray stepping up to the dish,

''Bring it on'' smirked Pandora readying her blade again.

''3..2..1..LET IT RIP!'' they both yelled launching their blades into the dish.

''Let's outrun her'' called Ray as Driger followed Pandora's blade around the dish,

''Wanna play follow the leader do ya?'' asked Pandora.

She then closed her eyes and concentrated on her blade, it then completely turned and span round the dish in the opposite direction to Driger.

''What the?'' asked Ray as a gust of wind shot past him and towards Pandora,

It circled her a few times before combining itself with her blade. Her blade then became a mini tornado and headed straight for Driger. The tornado collided with Driger, knocking it into the tornado and out of the dish all together.

''How did you do that?'' asked Ray,

''It's a secret'' grinned Pandora poking her tongue out at him.

Ray sighed and walked to the others, Tyson the stood up at the dish with Dragoon already on it's launcher.

''Time to put you in your place'' he grinned,

''You don't have to'' smirked Pandora.

''And why not?'' asked Tyson,

''Cause it's me who has to put you in your place, sure you've been the world champ a couple of times but so what? I'm nothing like any of the other bladers you've fought against in the past, I'm a whole new type of blader'' replied Pandora.

''Sure you can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?'' asked Tyson,

''I've walked the walk all my life thank you very much, and you have no idea what I've been through to become what I am today'' glared Pandora.

''Let's just start the battle, 3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!'' called Max.

''There's no way you can beat me without a Bitbeast'' smirked Tyson,

''I seem to recall beating Max and Ray and they both have bitbeasts, what's so different about you?'' asked Pandora.

Tyson gave no answer to that,

''Or are you just too scared to get beaten by a girl?'' laughed Pandora.

''You May be a girl, but you are also my team mate, so I won't hurt you'' replied Tyson,

''Pathetic, I joined the team for some action and adventure, all I get is a team mate who can't stand up to a girl'' huffed Pandora crossing her arms.

''Fine, we'll fight wind with wind'' snapped Tyson,

''What?'' asked Pandora.

''That tornado you made during your battle with Ray, your blade must be a wind type'' said Tyson,

''Just because it was an attack, doesn't mean it was my blade's element'' laughed Pandora.

''Then what is?'' asked Tyson,

''I don't know'' mumbled Pandora.

''What do you mean you don't know your own blade's element?'' fumed Tyson,

''Like you said, I don't have a Bitbeast yet so I don't have an element yet. All you have bitbeasts, so you all have elements but I have neither'' replied Pandora.

''She's right Tyson'' said Kai,

''Kai you've been so quiet, I thought you lost your mouth'' laughed Pandora.

''What does she mean Kai?'' asked Tyson,

''Before a blade receives a Bitbeast, it can use certain amounts of an elements power, but a very small amount (ok I made that up but oh well lol). Better watch out cause if I'm right, she has another 3 elements up her sleeve'' explained Kai.

''But what ones?'' asked Tyson,

Pandora glared at Kai.

''Should've have paid attention during your Blading theory lesson'' replied Kai becoming silent again.

''Oh man, this sucks'' moaned Tyson,

'Kai thinks he's got me all figured out, how wrong he is' though Pandora then turned her gaze back to her match.

''Time to end this! Dragoon, Galaxy Storm!'' yelled Tyson,

Dragoon appeared from it's blade and unleashed a giant hurricane towards Pandora's blade. While her blade as being thrown about in the hurricane, Pandora fell to her knees holding her throat.

''What's wrong with her?'' asked Tyson,

''You should be able to answer that for yourself. If a blader has developed a certain bond between them and their bitbeasts then they become one. A bit like all of us and our bitbeasts basically, and everything the blade feels, the blader feels. Your suffocating her blade in the hurricane, so Pandora feels like she's being suffocated in the hurricane as well'' explained Kai.

''Tyson call off the match'' called Max,

''No, I'm fine and I will beat you. You've been number 1 for too long mate'' grinned Pandora standing up, her head was hung still.

She lifted up her head and looked at Tyson, she looked kinda different in a way. Then Kai saw it, she wasn't Pandora anymore, she was a completely different person.

Her blade broke free of dragoon's hurricane and slammed him to the other side of the dish.

''I call upon the elements of Earth, Wind, Fire and Water. Combined your strengths to beat this idiot!'' commanded Pandora.

4 lights shot up from her blade. A red one, a blue one, a grey one and a green one. They all swirled together and charged at Tyson.

But before they could hit their target, Dragoon jumped in front of him and took the hit himself sending Tyson's blade out of the dish, but also reflected the attack straight back at Pandora.

Pandora couldn't move, she was frozen to the floor with fear. As her own attack was about to wipe her from the face of existence, she felt strong arms wrap around and pull her to the ground. Next thing she knew, she was lying on the floor with her slate haired captain on top of her shielding her from the attack. Pandora looked around the training room, to see a great big hole in the wall where her attack had hit. She then passed out, right there and then. Kai got off her and picked her up bridal style, he then collected her blade and took her back to their room. And unaware to Pandora, they took the elevator.

**How was that? I hope you all like it. I Dunno why but it takes me ages to type my chapters up lol. I'll try to get better and upload more sooner but I can't promise anything. Please leave a review and make me happy.**


End file.
